In integrated circuits, capacitors are components for many data manipulation and data storage applications. In general, a capacitor includes two conductive electrodes on opposing sides of a dielectric or other insulating layer, and may be categorized based on the materials employed to form the electrodes. For example, in a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, the electrodes substantially comprise metal. MIM capacitors offer the advantage of a relatively constant value of capacitance over a relatively wide range of voltages applied thereto. MIM capacitors also exhibit a relatively small parasitic resistance.